


[Podfic] dragged all over

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [26]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magical Realism, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Zach keeps finding Willy's heart. He's not sure what that means.A multivoice podfic of Vidriana's story.
Relationships: Zach Hyman/William Nylander
Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278662
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations, Xan's Favourite Cover Art





	[Podfic] dragged all over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragged All Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880098) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 

> Thanks to Vidriana for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to frecklebomb for being my Willy ♥ and for suggesting the perfect song.
> 
> This was recorded at Europodfriends 2019 in the presence of the author. What a great experience to perform a story and hear the author's approving squee.

[](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Collab/wandering_heart_big.png)

cover art by momo, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Collab/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20dragged%20all%20over.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:18:41 | 13 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Collab/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20dragged%20all%20over.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:18:41 | 10 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [When you give your heart](https://open.spotify.com/track/3Hd2hOYVgbvTFZ0371pXo9?si=CIQqAJ-ATSazc4lgxUDkVA) by Laure Veirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find momo on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic).
> 
> Come find frecklebombfic on [tumblr](https://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/).
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell us what part you thought we performed best!


End file.
